far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Benilli
The Benilli System is located in Hex #0509in the Acheron Rho sector. Like most systems, it holds several dozen planets and moons, however only one of these is of meaningful political and strategic importance: Cabina, the homeworld of SERAPH and former homeworld of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. Benilli (System) The Benilli system neighbours that of Hild (0610). Its planets are commonly divided into three groups: the inner, middle, and outer planets. Inner Planets Adela Adela, the planet closest to the Benilli star, is a small rocky planet, tidally locked with Benilli. It has no atmosphere and low gravity. On the star-facing side, temperatures can range to up to 300° Celsius (580° F). On the dark side, they can go as low as -200° Celsius (-350° F). Mangi The system's second closest planet, Mangi, is a toxic world. Its atmosphere is both unbreathably thick, and includes such deeply poisonous and corrosive compounds like hydrogen sulfide and ammonia. If that was not inhospitable enough, due to its atmosphere the planet is also locked in a perpetual runaway greenhouse effect, making the average planet-wide temperature around 540° Celsius (1000° F). The Mello Belt The Mello belt is a small asteroid belt of no meaningful value, except for being the marker used to separate the inner from the middle planets. Middle Planets Cabina The only politically and strategically significant world in the system, Cabina is the current homeworld of SERAPH, former homeworld of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, and shared with the local indigenous Cah-Binn aliens. It is a cold-to-temperate world with large polar ice caps that cover up to two thirds of the planet. A warmer, more temperate, climate band surrounds the equator, and is home to most of the planet's life. Cabina's atmosphere is a breathable mix, but its biosphere has been wholly devastated. The planet's ecosystems had always been weak, as a result of relentless cycles of dawning and receding ice ages. But it was the orbital bombardment from Imperial fleets during the Aquilan-Cah Binn Conflict that truly destroyed the biosphere and left the planet a barren wasteland. However, concerted efforts by Repentant settlers and Cah-Binn survivors have managed to restore flora and fauna to many small patches of land or water surrounding their cities and settlements. Ravat Fourth closest to the Benilli star, Ravat is a rocky, cold, low gravity, and cloudless world. Its atmosphere is unbreathably thin, and surface temperatures range from -100° Celsius (-170° F) by night to a maximum of -60° Celsius (-80° F) on a hot day. Prora Fifth closest to the Benilli star, Prora is an ice world. The planet has fairly hospitable gravity and atmosphere, and would've been a good candidate for colonization had it been located closer to the Benilli star. However, with average planetary temperatures of around -110° Celsius (-160° F), and the even more hospitable Cabina close by, colonization was never meaningful or viable, and the planet remains little more than a giant ice ball to this day. Prora has one moon, called Strinus. It is a captured ice comet about the size of a large space station. Following the Scream, the planet was colonized by the Cah-Binn for over a hundred years before the colony was destroyed and the Cah-Binn presence wiped from the planet during the Aquilan-Cah Binn Conflict. Though some ruins from this period remain, by and large the planet has long since been scavenged clean of any artifacts of significance. Garudra, aka Pilgrim's Rest Sixth closest to its star, Garudra, aka Pilgrim's Rest, is a gas giant and the largest planet in the Benilli system by an order of magnitude. It has a dozen satellites, six of which are large enough to have been officially classified as moons: Mercus, Chatri, Aswini, Stitas, Morsa, and Subris. The planet is composed primarily of hydrogen and helium, making it fairly unremarkable and of little value. Nevertheless, the ACRE-built Johnstown Mine Project has managed to make profit off harvesting the hydrogen and helium for refinement into spaceship fuel. The Loon 9 research base in orbit over Chatri is supposedly engaged in fairly boring atmospheric and astronomical observations. Through rumors say that this is nothing but a cover for something altogether more nefarious. Johnstown Mine Project The Johnstown mine project was officially run by ACRE, and now Eridanus, but in practice it has for a long time been more like a commune run by an off-shoot of the Devotees of the Good Work. Its leader, Reverend Director Alex Versemann, has kept both ACRE and CHR inspections off his back, and now does the same for Eridanus and SERAPH, via liberal profit margins and charitable donations. Meanwhile, dark rumors say that Rev. Director Versemann is running a sham, convincing his flock to work themselves to death on the promise of godly rewards when the only one who is rewarded is the Rev. Director himself. Any who voice dissent are 'promoted' off the project, and never heard from again. Loon 9 Research Base The Loon 9 research base in orbit over Chatri is supposedly engaged in fairly boring atmospheric and astronomical observations. Though, rumors say that this is nothing but a cover for something altogether more nefarious. The Canillo Belt The Canillo belt is located beyond the orbit of the gas giant Garudra, and separates the Benilli middle and outer planets. It is very large, completely dwarfing the smaller Mello belt that separates the inner and middle planets. Recently, the Canillo belt has seen increased economic activities, as several particularly resource rich clusters of asteroids have been uncovered and various parties are rushing to begin exploitation. Though, some of these parties are of less savory sort than others. Stjarnaborg Asteroid Stjarnaborg asteroid is located in the Canillo asteroid belt. Nominally a border fortress of the Yngling Rusiyyah raiders, recent dealings have turned this asteroid into a port for all manner of illicit dealings. The Stone Maw Located on Stjarnaborg Asteroid, the Stone Maw is a watering hole hacked out of a mostly-excavated quartz vein. Most of the walls have been left as raw stone, the remaining crystal veins carved in intricate detail. Outer Planets Mookambodar The seventh planet of the system, and first past the Canillo belt, Mookambodar is most famous for its beautiful rings which make it a favorite for system postcards. It's classified as a gas dwarf, meaning it is a gas planet of considerably less mass and radius than the more common gas giants. In the case of Mookambodar, its mass and radius are only between 1.5 and 2 times that of the average rocky planet. Nevertheless, it has a large number of satellites, seven of which are classified as moons: Mutina, Forna, Naees, Vayujau, Katha, Ammani, and Aruda. The planet is most famous for a series of holo-paintings produced by a famed Cabina resident, Great Rethinker, and artist. Known collectively as "Visions of Mookambodar" the series of nine holo-paintings shows views of Mookanbodar's rings from the planet itself, all seven of its moons respectively, as well as a final ninth painting from the perspective of somewhere within the rings themselves. Surunis The eight planet of the system, and the second largest after Garudra, Surunis is an unremarkable gas giant. It has twelve moons. Kateshana The ninth planet of the system, Kateshana is also an unremarkable gas giant. It has four moons. Ledilesi The system's most distant planet, Ledilesi is an ice world among ice worlds. Its radius is equal to the average inhabited planet, however it has very low gravity, and even less atmosphere. The average planetary temperature is around -240° Celsius (-400° F). System Tags Asteroid Belt (192) Canillo '''Occupation: '''Pirates hiding out among the rocks '''Situation: '''Gold rush for new materials Research Base Loon 9 '''Occupation: '''Secret employees of a foreign power '''Situation: '''Perilous research underway Category:Systems Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:SERAPH Category:Benilli